Happy
Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main protagonists of the story. Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times were during the Fantasia Parade, to disguise himself in Edolas, and when his parents gave him clothes. Gallery Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he was around Natsu Dragneel since his birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker nature, especially when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to respect him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Makarov Dreyar **Mirajane Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Pantherlily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Erza Scarlet **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster *Celestial Spirits **Plue **Loke *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Shô *Simon *Wally Buchanan *Millianna *Porlyusica *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Sabo *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Vivi Nefeltari *Karoo *Kureha *Nebra Nefeltari *Cricket Mombran *Hatchan *Camie *Rayleigh Silvers *Kuja **Hancock Boa *Ivankov Emporio *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Lucky (father) *Marl (mother) Neutral Rivals *Pantherlily *Lector *Frosch Enemies *Navy *World Government *Zeref *Tower of Heaven **Ikaruga *Bluejam Pirates **Bluejam **Porchemy *Higuma *Eisenwald **Erigor *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro *Pirate Armada/Krieg Pirates **Krieg Don *Phantom Lord **Porla Jose *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Oración Seis **Brain *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Eneru *Byro *Foxy Pirates **Foxy **Jube *Grimoire Heart **Hades *Rob Lucci *Moria Gecko *Golden Lion Pirates **Shiki *Magellan *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou *New Mermen Pirates **Hordy Jones Magic & Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed' (スピード Makkusu Supīdo): Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. :*'Max Speed Attack' (スピードアタック Makkusu Supīdo Atakku): While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. *'Anima Breakthrough': Aera allows Happy to break through Anima to get to Edolas. Ushi no Koku Mairi: *'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺　ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): While he was controlling Mr. Cursey and after Natsu had ignited her, Happy used Max Speed to make Lucy's whole body catch on fire, and had her deliver a brutal kick to Kain Hikaru. Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks. Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs. History Years ago, before Happy was born, he was taken away from his parents, Lucky and Marl by the queen of Extalia, Shagotte, to carry out the Dragon Slayer assassination plan. In actuality, sending him to Earth Land, along with all the other Exceed eggs, was to allow him to escape a future disaster in Edolas. In X778, Natsu found Happy's egg in the East Forest of Magnolia Town. Natsu then took it back to the guild where he and Lisanna raised it together every day. One night, Elfman took it to keep it warm and the next day when he brought it back, it began to hatch and out popped a kitten with a pair of wings. Happy's first word was "Aye". Natsu gave him the name "Happy" after Lisanna pointed out the change of the atmosphere from anger to happiness after Happy hatched from the egg. Despite everyone else seeing him as a cat, Natsu thought he was a Dragon. Synopsis Macao arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Exceeds Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Magical creatures